


Epitafium

by gizmolog



Category: Bokura no | Bokurano: Ours
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Epitaph, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epitafia dla czternastu pilotów Zeartha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Takashi Waku

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsze cztery drabble tej serii powstały na potrzeby akcji _Animewany Maraton Drabble _na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem.__

Byłeś pierwszy, pełen zapału dla nowej przygody, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, co się naprawdę dzieje. Traktowałeś pilotowanie robota jak kolejną grę, może twój priorytet, kiedy już rzucisz piłkę nożną. Żałowałeś, że twój ociec znów nie widzi, jak walczysz i wygrywasz, choć jednocześnie starałeś się do tego przed sobą nie przyznawać, twierdząc w duchu, że już się przecież przyzwyczaiłeś do jego nieobecności na meczach. Jak zwykle włożyłeś w grę całego siebie, rozpracowałeś przeciwnika i pokonałeś go. A potem umarłeś, cicho i niepostrzeżenie, kompletnie zaskakując wszystkich obecnych.

Czy za życia byłeś w stanie choćby sobie wyobrazić, że ojciec szczerze zapłacze na twoim pogrzebie?


	2. Masaru Kodaka

We wszystkim chciałeś przypominać swojego ojca, którego stawiałeś sobie za wzór. Uważałeś więc, jak on, że świat należy do silnych ludzi, którzy są pewni siebie i mają władzę nad innymi, dzięki czemu mogą dyktować swoje warunki. Okrucieństwo było dla ciebie bezrefleksyjnie wybieraną drogą do celu i wyznacznikiem siły, a arogancja i bezwzględność miały cię pewnie prowadzić przez życie, tworząc z ciebie wierną kopię twojego ojca. Którego zabiłeś. Przez przypadek, oczywiście, ale od zawsze przecież wiedziałeś, że giną tylko słabi, prawda?

Reszta twojego życia była już jedynie agonią, a twoja śmierć odebrała pozostałym resztki nadziei. Czy nie do tego zawsze dążyłeś?


End file.
